


Healing

by Quryuu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quryuu/pseuds/Quryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander's real family shows up upon learning he's hurt. Things are going to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

NOTES:   
3 Season Buffy: After the Zeppo episode, rest is being made up.  
Supernatural: after season 1, only John does not die. Not following completely with demon’s plans.   
Time frames shifted. 

Xander: 16   
Sam: 22  
Dean: 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing

XOXOXO

A foggy sort of pain greeted Xander when he woke. Usually he would snap right into consciousness on any normal day, but today he couldn’t get his mind to function properly. His limbs felt heavy and his eyes refused to budge from their locked position. For a moment he panicked thinking he’d died, however the steady rhythm of beep, beep, beep echoing in the tiny room suggested otherwise. 

The strong scent of anesthetic wafted into his nose giving him further clues as to his location. Once more he tried to open his eyes, this time managing just the tiniest of slivers only to close them tight against the bright light. He attempted to bring his hands up in the hopes of rubbing his abused eyelids only to have them pinned by various wires and tubes.

The clues clicked together all pointing to the fact that he had somehow become a guest of Sunnydale General once again. The question was how. He hadn’t had to come here for himself since junior year after…

His mind finally reached the present, the memories of the past weeks catching up to him. The girls tossing him to the side despite his efforts to help. His own ‘heroic’ night of stopping zombies and saving the school that no one else knew about. The loss of his virginity and subsequent humiliation at Faith’s hands. The same hands had worked hard to strangle the life out of him not to long after, his sore throat a testament to that. Further humiliation in having Deadboy save him. The girls continued campaign to leave him on the sidelines and exclude him from their lives. His lonely trek home only to find Tony beating his mother…

That’s right. He’d walked into the Harris home to find Tony beating his mom senseless. Xander had stepped between them trying to stop the man only to end up on the receiving end. Not exactly an uncommon event, even if he had grown these past few years. But something was different. Tony was stronger than before, faster. 

His eyes. His eyes had been solid black. A clear sign of possession from what he’d read and to some extent experienced. Yet he knew Tony had also been in partial control. The man had wanted the demon’s power; he had wanted to hurt his wife and stepson. He had wanted to kill them. Only Xander had reacted on instinct once he realized his life truly hung in the balance and he’d drawn the blade he had started carrying after Faith’s attack days prior. The blade made of sliver and thrice blessed, that he’d rammed into Tony’s rib cage right into his heart killing man and demon. 

After that he had vague memories of his mother’s screams and the Hyena and soldier whispering words of comfort as darkness took him. 

Slowly he pushed himself into awareness. It took a bit to get his eyes to stay open but he managed. Moving his hand he came against one of the controllers he’d become quite familiar with over the course of his life. Pushing the right button he felt the bed shift under him until it positioned him upright. 

With an apathetic eye he scanned his form. His right leg sported a cast, matching nicely with the one on his left hand and wrist. What skin he could see looked quite colorful given the splashes of blues and purples. Considering the more sickly yellows and greens were absent he hadn’t been here too long. His right hand had an IV hooked up, no doubt pumping him full of drugs. He considered removing it, but didn’t quite feel up to a lecture he knew would follow such a move. 

He couldn’t see under the gown but what little movement he could perform suggested cracked and broken ribs along with abrasions that burned across his back. Carefully reaching up his right hand he felt along his head noting a few bandages, likely due to lacerations. Though he could see out of both eyes, his left had puffed up quite a bit to suggest swelling. 

Yup, he had certainly received a ‘Tony Harris Special’. He’d almost forgotten what they were like, since the old man had eased up after middle school. Though the demon had certainly added to the man’s punch. 

The nurses obviously hadn’t forgotten, since they’d brought him to his old room. His Star Wars poster still displayed itself proudly on one wall. They had even put on his old Batman sheets. How sad was that? 

Not too surprisingly the room was devoid of any flowers, balloons or other shows of moral support. The only real difference was the distinct lack of Willow draped in the lone chair by the bed. Of course after the past few weeks he doubted his ‘best friend’ would bother showing up. 

“Xander! You’re awake!” The pleased and extremely relieved voice of Nurse Mitchell broke through his dark thoughts drawing his attention. She was a nice woman, in her early forties who had treated him more often than not during his ‘visits’. “We were really worried about you. Doc Hawkins didn’t think you’d wake up so soon.” She moved over to him fussing with the instruments and making sure he was comfortable. “Do you remember what happened?”

He tried to speak but the soreness of his throat dissuaded such actions, so he nodded. 

Nurse Mitchell smiled sympathetically, bringing a cup of water up for him to sip on. “Slowly, you know the drill.”

Once he had his fill she put it down on the tray nearby. “Don’t talk too much, you’re throat is bruised pretty badly. I’m just going to check your vitals then I’m going to get the doc in here to speak to you ok?”

He nodded before a thought occurred to him. “M…mom?”

A look flashed over her face holding a horde of emotions ranging from anger to sympathy, the latter directed at him. “She’s alive. She was released yesterday. You’ve been in here for four days.” She advised upon seeing the question in his eyes. For a moment it didn’t look like she wanted to continue but she pushed on. “Xander, she… she signed over all parental rights for you. She said she couldn’t handle being responsible for anyone else. I…” 

Mitchell held his right hand in support trying to find the words but unable to. Her eyes teared up at the unsurprised acceptance that shone in his brown eyes. How she wanted to hurt Jessica Harris for what she had done to her son. She may not have beaten him like Tony, but to ignore him and then throw him away? No one deserved that. 

“We’ve called your biological father though. He should be here in a few days.” The statement did get a fraction of surprise before the teen blanked his features once more. She watched him sadly unsure what to say. Seeing Xander so quiet and resigned seemed unnatural. The boy had always had a smile for them, but he had obviously reached the end of his rope. 

“Is there anyone you want me to call? Like Willow?” She had wondered where the girl was. Usually you didn’t see one without the other. Last year when the red head had come in due to a head injury Xander had stayed by her side almost non-stop.

Xander considered her offer but quickly shook his head no. He didn’t want to see the girls anytime soon and if Willow hadn’t shown up after he’d missed school for so many days then she obviously didn’t care what happened to him. 

Nurse Mitchell sighed again. “Ok sweetie. If you need anything you know how to page me ok? I’ll go get Doc Hawkins for you.”

The doctor’s visit proved informative and depressing. Xander had guessed most of his injuries but not the seriousness of them. His wrist had needed surgery to repair the fractures, as had a few of the rib breaks considering they had pushed on his lungs. Luckily they hadn’t punctured anything but it had been close. Some of his internal organs had received bruises, which according to the doctor was not of the good, and he’d had minimal internal bleeding. Long story short he would have a long road to recovery ahead of him. 

The only real good news he’d learned was his mom had stood up for him to the cops and explained his killing Tony had been a result of self-defense. The ever-incompetent cops of Sunnydale had just gone with that and let the matter drop. After all this hadn’t been the first time they’d responded to the Harris home due to the late man’s rage issues. 

When the man left he’d given Xander another dose of painkillers despite his protests and promised to return later to check on him. The teen tried to fight the drugs but couldn’t as they dragged him into sleep once more.


	2. chapter 2

Two days had passed since Xander had woken in the hospital; the only company he’d received was staff of said establishment and one caseworker. That had been a great conversation. Luckily, given how far into the school year it was and his current grades he had the option of taking his GEDs instead of having to make up his senior year, as his current condition would not allow him to rejoin his classes for some time. Not wanting to spend another ‘fun-filled’ year at SunnyHell High he chose to take the test. Ms. Graham, his social worker, praised his choice and went to get the paper work prepared. 

She had also hinted that in the off chance his real father couldn’t take him in (i.e. didn’t want him) this would allow him to file for emancipation. He had almost told her to go ahead and get that paper work ready, but the lump in his throat just wouldn’t let the words through. 

He knew it was foolish to hope his real dad might want him. After all he’d left him here in the first place, and he knew his two half-brothers would likely object to his presence. For all they accepted him as a brother they didn’t include him in their inner circle. Also he hadn’t spoken to any member of that side of the family in months and it had been years since he’d seen any of them. Still the small little boy inside him just couldn’t help but cling to the tiny glimmer of hope. 

Trying to ignore those thoughts he let his mind wander to other things, only to make himself more depressed. He kept thinking over the last two and a half years of his life. From the moment Buffy appeared in their little pond to his newest set of scars. 

He especially thought over the way the girls pushed him aside as if he had done nothing to help in the fight against evil. 

Sure he didn’t fight great, but he had started to learn on his own when Giles refused to see past Buffy to help train them. And he was the one who had brought Buffy back to life in the Master’s cave. He was the one who had patrolled Sunnydale all that summer when she went on break. He came up with the idea to get rid of the Judge. He had taken down one of the Terakan assassins. He had faced Angelus unarmed to protect Buffy while she was sick in the hospital. He had had to lie to Buffy so she wouldn’t waiver when she faced the very same vampire in a battle to save the world. He had set the patrols and watched the Hellmouth again the following summer when Buffy had run away and the others couldn’t help due to their schedules. He had even taken the time to learn all of the various demons and their species, making sure the non-hostile ones knew he would help them if needed. He risked himself to help them figure out the swim team fiasco, almost turning into a fishman. He had helped save Faith from those demons and stopped zombies from blowing up the school and opening the Hellmouth all on his own. He had also covered for his friends and helped dispose of demon bodies more than any other member of the group. Yet he was the useless one? 

Or perhaps he should rephrase that to “normal”. 

Because getting possessed by a primal Hyena spirit, a soldier and being able to attract just about any demon on the Hellmouth certainly classified him as normal. Note the heavy sarcasm.

Sure he didn’t tell the girls he still had remnants of the Hyena and soldier in him, but he thought it wouldn’t matter. No one else in the group had had their body hijacked by an animal spirit so they wouldn’t be able to relate to him. Also none of the others had kept any real aspects of their Halloween possessions either. How could he tell them he’d become not a generic soldier, but a man who had gone through the hell of war, not once but twice, and he got a front row seat to all of his memories. Yeah, that would have gone over well. 

Then again it wasn’t in him to burden others. Or at least he tried not too. He thought acting like a goof helped to break the tension, remind the others what they fought for. 

Instead it gave Buffy the excuse that she had to protect him, even though of all of them he’d gotten hurt the least the last thirteen months. She said he blew their cover when they patrolled when he would crack a joke, never mind that she blabbed with Willow at speeds that’d make a racecar driver envious. 

Ok fine, they didn’t want him to patrol with them, no problem, he’d do it on his own. But to forbid him from helping with research? He knew just as many of the languages as Willow, at least enough to point out the information. He certainly knew more than Buffy did. Yet she thought he was the stupid one? Hello, most of his classes were with Willow. Sure he got Cs, but they’re high placement classes, meaning in a regular class he could easily get As and Bs. So one of the books he read from caught fire, not his fault. It’d been sort of a proven fact he messed magic up. That didn’t mean he couldn’t still help. 

Of course add in the fiasco during Spike’s drunken return, which somehow had ended up his entire fault, though he distinctly remembered two people being there. Cordellia and Oz had a right to their anger with him, but Willow had no room for throwing stones. Neither did Buffy with all the crap she put them through when Angel lost his soul.

Had Jesse lived he would have had Xander’s back. However, it was a moot point because Jesse hadn’t lived. He had taken care of that himself. At times like these he wondered if it wouldn’t be better to join his friend in the afterlife. 

He tried to shake such thoughts but the melancholy refused to budge. He continued to stare out the lone window, watching the residents of Sunnydale go about a normal day, completely ignorant to the truth of the world. Despite his ‘dazed’ appearance he knew when someone entered the room, and in fact had sat a certain way so he could identify them from the corner of his eye. 

He remained silent, ignoring the nurses and doctors who came in. Only nodding or shaking his head when they asked questions. They had brought him food, some of it even ok looking for a hospital, but he couldn’t bring himself to eat any of it. That had earned several concerned looks, though not as many as when he ignored the Twinkie someone slipped him. When that happened no less than four nurses descended upon him, taking his temperature, checking his vitals and demanding a CT-scan. 

Had he been in his normal state of mind he’d have found it hilarious. 

Thankfully he had gotten them to lay off the heavier drugs. He didn’t need to be out of it in the hospital, too many demons slinked around to be safe. 

A knock on his door broke his contemplation. Turning his head at this new tactic he found Doc Hawkins peeking in, smiling that he’d gotten his attention. 

“Hey there Xander. You have some visitors. You mind if they come in while I check you over?”

The teen raised an eyebrow curious as to who had bothered coming. A slight shrug of his shoulder gave the older man his answer. 

Dr. Hawkins allowed a slightly strained smile but still took it as a good sign Xander bothered to respond at all. Moving inside he pushed the door wider for the three men following him. 

John didn’t know what to expect when he arrived in Sunnydale to see his youngest son Alex after the call from the hospital. He’d left him here to protect him from the dangers of the Winchester life style. He had vowed when he learned of the boy’s birth and parentage to keep him away from the supernatural. Dean had been ten at the time and had his hands full with Sammy who was six. Having an infant would have been too hard on the boys. But now he’d learned the kid would have been safer with them. At least with him the only ones Alex would have worried about would have been the actual bad guys, not the parents who were supposed to watch out for him. 

Speaking to the doctor upon their arrival it took a lot to not lose his temper. Seeing Alex now, lying on that bed, with plaster, bandages and various wires hooked up to him… Tony Harris was damn lucky he was already dead, because had he lived John would have shown him a whole new world of pain. 

Behind him he could hear Sammy sucking in a shocked breath while Dean cursed under his. Instead of looking at his older boys he observed Alex, who had yet to speak. Normally the kid started babbling right away upon seeing any one of them. Even on the phone the kid didn’t seem to know when to stop and breath. But the teen in the bed and the Alex he knew weren’t the same. 

The brown eyes that gazed dispassionately at him now were the eyes of a soldier who had gone through hell and back, not the eyes of an innocent sixteen-year-old boy. 

“Hey Alex.” He greeted softly. “I’d ask you how you’re doing but I think it’s obvious.”

Xander blinked in surprise. They had come. His real father and his half-brothers had actually come here to see him. But… why? Did they really care or just feel guilty? Did he really care? Unsure of what else to do he nodded in reply to the greeting. 

“Right.” Doc Hawkins stated awkwardly. “Anyway, Xander I have explained your injuries to your family. Sadly it will be another two days before we can release you into their custody.”

Xander gave them a questioning look. They were going to take him in?

Doc Hawkins pushed on, missing the look. “After that you just need to finish your paper work with Ms. Graham and take the GED test and you’ll be good to go. I know you don’t like them, but you’ll need to stay on some prescriptions once you’re released.” Xander frowned at that. “Nothing too strong, mostly I want you on antibiotics and some nutrition supplements. You’ll still need a mild pain killer as it helps with the healing process.” The doctor assured him. 

“He’s not on heavy narcotics?” Sam frowned in surprise. He’d had less serious injuries than Alex and the doctors had doped him to the gills on medication. 

Hawkins shifted slightly. “He refuses to take them. And if we try to administer them through the IV, he simply removes it, especially now that he’s conscious.” He sent a consternated look at the teen, who stared back unapologetically. 

“Alex.” John looked at his youngest with a stern gaze. “Those medications are to help you heal. You’re supposed to take them as the doctor prescribes.” The look Alex sent him almost had John stepping back. Since when did the kid have such a look in his repertoire? 

“Not safe.” Xander stated with a finality most understood.

“Dude, Harris is gone.” Dean shot back, his voice low and thick, clearly trying to control his anger at seeing his brother hurt. “And you’re in the hospital, how are you not safe?”

Xander switched his gaze from his father to his oldest brother taking in the incredulous green orbs. They didn’t know about Sunnydale and all the darkness here. Sharing a long look with the doctor, who looked quite nervous, he didn’t bother answering, instead turned his head to look out the window again. 

The three Winchesters exchanged glances at the silent dismissal. They also could tell that more was going on than they knew from that one shared look Alex had with the doctor. What the hell was going on? 

“Boys, why don’t you keep Alex company while I speak to the doctor.” John used a tone most would assume indicated a suggestion, but his sons knew the order when they heard it. Flashing a fake smile at the doctor John nodded his head towards the door. “If you don’t mind doctor?”

“Of course not.” Dr. Hawkins nodded in agreement, mentally preparing himself. 

When the two older males left the room, Dean and Sam crowded around their kid brother. 

“Ok, what the hell is going on? Since when are you the Emo child?” Dean demanded. “That’s Sammy’s shtick!” 

“It’s Sam! And I’m not Emo.” The taller of the two grumbled at his brother before turning to the teen. “Alex, how long has this been going on?” From the way the room looked like it belonged to the boy he could only guess. Usually only long term patients had such rooms, or those who made constant repeat visits. 

“Doesn’t matter.” Xander’s voice had a horse quality to it. “It won’t happen again.” 

“The hell it doesn’t!” Dean snapped, ignoring Sam’s attempts to calm him. “You should’ve told us! The least we could’ve done was kick his ass for you! We sure as hell wouldn’t have left you to that!”

“Alex, you have to know we would have helped you if we’d known.” Sam pleaded softly. 

“Look! It’s not a big deal ok. It’s in the past and nothing can change it, so just drop it.” Xander snapped. 

“But why didn’t you tell us?” Sam pushed, one hand on Dean’s arm to keep him from yelling. 

Xander sighed frustrated. “Because it never helped before. The hospital and the school have told social services I don’t know how many times and all it did was cause him to get angrier if they said something. But no one did a damn thing to help. Mom sure as hell didn’t seem to care, so why would you?” His voice had grown tired and defeated by the end. 

“Yeah? Well we do! And you’re not staying here that’s for damn sure!” Dean growled out behind clenched teeth. He flopped down in the chair by the bed, arms crossed over his chest just daring either of his younger siblings to defy his statement. 

Sam switched back and forth between Dean and Alex, trying to think of some way to break the sour mood. “So… Alex, how come you’re going to take your GEDs? Don’t you want to graduate with your friends?”

Snorting at the thought of friends, considering his were proving inadequate, Xander shrugged. “With my injuries I won’t be able to go to school for a while and the make up would be too much so I’d have to repeat my senior year otherwise. This seems like the best option. I don’t think I could survive another year there.”

Of course his meaning of survive likely differed greatly from what his brothers were thinking. 

“Good choice. School sucks.” Dean nodded in approval.

“Dean.” Sam huffed. “Don’t listen to him Alex. School is important. Are you planning on going to college?”

“Nope. Figured I’d get a job and try to get on my feet.” He left out that he’d also been planning on protecting the Hellmouth. “School’s not really my thing.”

It confused him a bit when Dean smirked at Sam, who glowered back at their older brother. Perhaps this was an argument they had a lot? 

Before an argument could start John returned to the room, looking a bit redder in the face. “Dean you stay here with Alex. Sammy, you go get us a hotel room for the next few days. I need to stop by social services to get the paper work cleared up. Alex, eat something. If you don’t Dean will make you.” 

Dean gave Alex a promising look while Sam followed their dad out of the hospital room trying hard to hide a smile. He’d been on the end of ‘mother-hen’ Dean several times. It was about time someone else suffered at his ‘tender’ mercies.


	3. chapter 3

Sam frowned as he waited for his order at the Espresso Pump, probably the only coffee shop in the town. The hotel had accepted his card easily enough, but the clerk had given him a list of dos and don’ts while here, most of which screamed that this place was dangerous at night. His gut churning he decided to research the town a bit. 

What he found had red flags blaring through his head. 

The town maybe had twelve thousand people, clearly not enough for sixteen graveyards and twenty-seven churches. There was an amazing fatality and missing persons rate the local police contributed to a gang on PCP and barbeque fork accidents… A little bit of hacking into the jokingly simple security at the police department brought up several reports over the past few years involving his kid brother. Usually as a witness but occasionally as a ‘victim’, and these didn’t count the number of domestic incidents at the Harris house. Usually the names Willow Rosenberg and Buffy Summers showed up along with his, the latter of which had been a suspect in some of the cases. 

Checking the statistics he did note a decline in the death rate starting around the beginning of Alex’s sophomore year. 

Something strange was going on in this town; he knew it. And Sam had a feeling Alex knew exactly what it was too. 

When the door chimed he glanced up like he had every other time. When he saw his father he sat up and waved him over. 

John sent his son a questioning look. 

“I thought I’d order us some coffee and Dean’s likely going to need sugar soon.” Sam shrugged.

“I was thinking the same.” John smirked. “What do you have there?”

Sam looked around before lowering his voice. “There’s something strange about this town.” Showing his dad the information on his computer he calmly pointed everything out. 

John listened quietly, coming to the same conclusion as Sam. Something was definitely wrong with this town. “The doctor also warned me against going out at night. As well as not inviting anyone inside after hours. You think Alex knows?”

Sam nodded. “It all adds up. Even if it is gangs, he’s obviously gotten involved a few times.”

John sighed, dragging a hand down his tired face. “The question is how do we go about asking him?” At Sam’s confused look he smiled sardonically. “He’s not in the shape for an interrogation, no matter what Dean or I might want. From talking with the doctor and a few of the nurses he’s at the end of his rope. First his step-father beats the tar out of him when he tries to protect his mom, then Jessica goes and signs away her rights to him, running away instead of supporting him, and from all accounts none of his friends have come to see him. He’s likely feeling abandoned and insecure. And you know as well as I do that when a Winchester feels that way we circle the wagons and go on the defensive.”

Sam had to agree. It certainly didn’t help that Alex was wounded on top of it all. A wounded Winchester was even more dangerous. “What are we going to tell him about what we do?”

“The truth. If he’s going to be with us, he’s going to be in danger. But I don’t want him hunting. He doesn’t have the training you boys have.” He cut off Sam before he could argue his decision. 

The barista called out their order so Sam put up his computer while John gathered their food and drinks. 

It didn’t take them long to get to the hospital given the size of the town. 

Making it to Alex’s room they found the door open with what looked like a detective speaking to Alex while Dean hovered nearby face frowning in worry. John pushed forward hoping to get to the bottom of the situation before Dean blew his top.

“Can I help you?”

The man turned to him, carefully scrutinizing the other. “Detective Baker. I’m here about the incident Mr. Harris was involved in.”

“Well I’m his father so perhaps you’d like to speak to me about it since he’s a minor.” John smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. He knew cops like this one; they liked to use the badge as a way to intimidate. Not that it worked on his boys from what he could see. 

“I just had some questions for the boy about the weapon he used when he killed his stepfather.” 

“It’s my understanding it was ruled as self-defense.” John shifted just slightly, using his size to cow the other adult. From the way the man’s eyes darted around it had worked. He could also tell that Sam and Dean had moved to show their full height and size for added effect. 

“Yes, well that may be true. But the weapon he had on him is not a conventional knife. I… that is we wanted to know where he got it and why he was carrying concealed.”

“I can’t say about the knife itself, but from what I understand about the gangs on PCP here and the number of deaths and disappearances he’s likely carrying to protect himself. A rather smart move given your crime rate, wouldn’t you agree officer?” John kept his voice calm and collected, almost amiable. When the man’s left eye twitched at ‘gangs on PCP’ he knew he had him. “But if you’re worried about the knife you can give it to me and I’ll take care of it.” 

For a moment it looked like Baker would protest but knowing he was outnumbered he didn’t. Handing over the evidence bag holding the still bloody knife he left with one last shot. “Just make sure the brat keeps his nose clean. We know he runs with that trouble maker Summers!” 

Silence lasted for all of two seconds before Dean growled. “What an asshole! I was about to toss him out of here just before you guys showed up.”

Sam rolled his eyes, well acquainted with Dean’s temper. John though pulled the knife out of the bag and studied it carefully. 

The officer was correct in that it was not a knife a teenage boy would typically carry. For one, it resembled a dagger more than a knife. For another it was pure silver. Looking even closer he noted several holy symbols etched along the pommel and hilt of the blade. Glancing up he saw his youngest watching him intently. 

“This is a nice blade.” He commented nonchalantly receiving a shrug in return. Running a finger carefully along the edge he discovered Alex kept it razor sharp. Another thing most boys his age didn’t do. 

Handing the knife to Dean he continued to stare at his youngest the pieces starting to fall into place. The answer leaving a chill in the pit of his stomach. 

“How long have you been fighting the supernatural?” 

A pin dropping would have sounded like a bomb with how quiet the room got. Dean and Sam gapped at him in disbelief before turning to look at Alex. 

Xander just stared at his father, lies upon lies running through his mind. But in the end he was tired. Too tired to lie, too tired to care if they thought him insane. Everyone else had tossed him away, so what did it matter if they did?

“Since the beginning of Sophomore year.” He finally spoke, tone flat. “Jesse got taken by vampires. I went to save him, only it was too late. He’d been turned. Later that night I ended up staking him. My first kill was my best friend. Been fighting ever since.”

John felt sadness creep into his heart. He had staked the creature wearing his best friend’s face. That couldn’t have been easy. 

“Wait one damn minute!” Dean threw his arms up. “You telling me you know about the supernatural? And you’ve been fighting them for over two years, without telling us?”

“What was I supposed to say Dean? ‘Hey how are you? Anything interesting? It’s fine here, had to stake some vampires and dismember a few zombies but all in a weeks work’. “ Xander snorted. “Yeah that would have gone well.” 

Dean sputtered but it was Sam who answered. “Actually you’d be surprised. See we hunt supernatural creatures. Mostly ghosts and such, usually they’ve killed or hurt people.”

Xander stared at them in disbelief. They knew about the supernatural? They didn’t think he was insane?

“It’s the reason I left you with your mom.” John spoke up. “I didn’t want to drag you into that life. But it seems to have found you anyway.”

“Kind of hard not to when I live on a Hellmouth and attract demons left and right.” Xander chuckled bitterly. 

The older Winchesters traded looks. 

“Alex, I think you need to start from the beginning.” John commanded softly, closing the door and seating himself in one of the lone chairs. Dean and Sam also made themselves comfortable. 

Sighing in defeat Xander figured ‘what the hell’ and started speaking. He told them everything, didn’t leave anything out. Even when he knew Dean and Sam would use the most embarrassing moments against him later. It surprisingly felt good to get it all off his chest without having to water it down or make something up. 

The other Winchesters listened in rapt silence, making mental notes here and there, only questioning him occasionally to clarify things. They all knew if they interrupted him with an in-depth question he’d likely not finish his tale. It amazed them all the things he had seen and done in the past two and a half years. Things they could never imagine, and all without the training they had the luxury of experiencing. Dean and Sam suddenly felt extremely grateful for all the work their father put them through. 

When he had finished they could see the telling had worn him out physically and emotionally. John decided he had more than enough for one day. 

“Boys.” He looked at his two oldest. “Go get some rest at the hotel. I’m going to stay with Alex tonight. If you go out after dark be careful.”

They nodded and said good night to their little brother, promising to be back in the morning. John simply pulled his chair closer to Alex’s bed and grabbed his free hand. 

“Go to sleep kiddo. I’ll keep you safe tonight.” He promised. 

For the first time in a long time Xander actually believed those words. Snuggling down into the sheets he squeezed his father’s hand and let himself drift into slumber. 

Meanwhile John made plans.


	4. chapter 4

If he could have Xander would have jumped for joy upon his discharge from the hospital. However the leg cast and crutch didn’t let him. Not to mention Dean’s hovering form. His father and Sam were finishing up his paperwork. He’d taken the test for his GED the day before and would receive the results by mail. His caseworker had told him not to worry about it. 

Since they had released him just after breakfast the group decided they would head to the Harris home to get the things Xander wanted to keep, then drop by his school so he could clean out his locker and officially withdraw. Neither activity appealed to the teen, but he didn’t have much choice in the matter. 

Dean helped his youngest brother slide into the Impala, still worried about his new quiet streak. More than one nurse had commented to all of the older men how worried they’d become since Alex had been brought in. He’d apparently even rejected the offer of Twinkies from the nurses. An act completely unheard of in the past. Dean himself felt a bit worried, but after finding out the whole story most specifically the recent events, he couldn’t really blame the kid. He certainly had a few things to say to those so-called friends of his should they run into them. 

John and Sam joined them quick enough and the four made their way to Xander’s old home. 

For a moment the teen thought it might look different after everything that had happened, but it didn’t. It still looked deceptively normal. Just like the rest of this town. 

The crime scene tape had long since vanished. The door was unlocked, leading into a house, which had most of the items missing. His mom hadn’t wasted time taking what she wanted and getting out of dodge. For one long moment his eyes lingered on the bloodstains that took up a majority of the living room floor. He ignored the various comments and derogatory statements coming from his remaining family as his mind wandered back to that night. 

“Alex.” 

A firm hand settled on his shoulder breaking his thoughts. His eyes shifted to those of his father’s, the oh-so similar brown gazing back full of knowledge and sympathy. 

Nodding he moved towards the stairs, glad for the umpteenth time that no one on this side of the family were too terribly into sharing their emotions. Though Sam did try more than once. 

It took some maneuvering but he made it to his room, packing what clothes he thought he might like to have. Dean had vetoed his ‘eyesore’ shirts, and for once he didn’t mind. In truth he’d only really worn those shirts to hide bruises and what not. It was amazing how well one could hide the truth by standing out visibly. 

His brothers and Dad had all looked impressed when he showed them his secret compartment he had built into his closet where he kept the important things to him. Tony had had a habit of ransacking his room for sellable items to help fund his booze budget. He pulled out an old box full of photos of him, Jesse and the others, his battle axe, a nine-millimeter with ammo he’d liberated from his uncle Rory, and his journal. He never told Giles, too worried he’d confiscate it for the Watcher counsel, but Xander had kept a very detailed account of everything that happened here since he found out. The good, the bad and the ugly. It also had information on various demons he’d come across, either from the group’s dealings or his own run-ins. 

Sam had snatched it up right away, flipping through it making impressed comments now and again. Dean had grabbed all of his weapons, giving him a smirk looking suspiciously proud. While their father watched on, eyes sad yet holding something more all the same. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad.

Of course he forgot they still had to stop by the school. 

When the Impala pulled up outside the hellhole he’d survived for nearly four full school years Xander felt a small sense of dread.

“Hey. Um… there are some things you should know.” He muttered before anyone could get out of the vehicle. A slight flush grew on his face when they all stared at him. “The principal is a troll, whether literally I don’t know but he is not a nice guy. The school also has the typical groups, jocks, cheerleaders, popular kids, geeks and the rest of us. I am not in the popular crowd. So if anyone says anything just… ignore them ok?”

Dean snorted but a look from Sam had him keeping his mouth shut. “Don’t worry Alex, it’ll be fine.”

“If you want to do this quickly I can go withdraw you while Sam and Dean help you get your stuff.” John offered, more than happy to help his son get away from this place. Especially since most of his stories focused around this building. 

Xander looked at him hopefully. “That’d be ok?”

“Yeah, that’d be fine. And don’t worry about your principal. I think I can handle him.” John grinned ruefully at his boy. 

“And if he is a troll we can take him out.” Dean offered. 

Xander let a wide grin form on his face as he turned to Dean to make a suggestion.

“You are not allowed to blow up the school.” John shot him down dryly, eyes turning to Dean as well. “Either of you.”

The identical pout on his oldest and youngest had the man working hard to hide his own smile. Sam didn’t bother, preferring to snicker at them. 

John waited as the boys got Alex out of the car. From the way the school looked deserted he could only assume that class was in session. Getting quick directions from Alex he made his way to the office hoping this would go quickly. He had made sure to get the paper work from the social services to insure it went smoothly. 

Xander led his two older siblings through the school to the senior hall where his locker resided. Thankfully it seemed he had a good amount of time before the next bell. He doubted he would be lucky enough to miss everyone, but maybe he’d only have to deal with people for a short amount of time.

Dean and Sam watched the way Alex scanned the halls for danger, which in turn had them doing the same. It boggled their minds that a place this… typical had a tendency of hosting several horrific events. 

Finally they made it to his locker. Xander felt he knew what it meant to walk the ‘green mile’. Two twists of the lock and one well placed thump had the door popping open easily. 

“Nice.” Dean nodded at the technique.

Sam grabbed the books, reading the titles. “Most of these are advanced classes Alex.”

“Yeah. Jesse and I let Willow choose all of our classes so we’d all be together. There was no real reason to change that.” He shrugged noncommittally. “I pretty much slide by with Cs.”

“But that’s still good, especially for these classes.” Sam encouraged him. 

Xander waved it off not really caring. He’d only tried hard enough to stay in those classes for Willow. Now it didn’t matter. Carefully he removed a bag from the back of his locker, it held several stakes and some holy water bottles. No matter who inspected his locker they never found it.

“You are just loaded in the weapons department huh?” Dean whistled softly as he took the bag, going through it. “Man after my own heart.” 

“I may not have been a boy scout, but I’m always prepared.” He quipped. “That’s everything.”

His brothers nodded. “Then let’s get these to the office to turn in the school books and head on out.”

They had made it most of the way when the bell rang, signally the change of class periods. Xander groaned as teens spilled into the halls, congesting the flow of traffic. He tried to stay to one side to avoid bumping into anyone. Surprisingly, or not as he was quickly learning, Dean and Sam took up position in front and behind him to act as buffers. 

It amazed the teen they even made it to the office. He let Sam and Dean take his books in, taking the opportunity to rest a bit. Walking on a crutch with his injuries took a lot of energy. 

“Well if it isn’t Harris.” The sneering tone of Larry followed by the ever-familiar snickers of the other peons reached his ears. 

Not bothering to open his eyes or move from where he leaned against the wall Xander spoke. “Go away Larry. I’m no longer a student here, and I don’t need to hear your idiocy on my last day.” 

“Aw poor baby Harris running away huh? Heard you’re old man laid into ya. Can’t take it tough guy? Maybe you should have your little girly friends handle it for you, like everything else.” Another taunted. 

Xander sighed tiredly before settling an apathetic look on the group, more than one stepping back slightly. “Just walk away. I have no need or desire to associate with those more likely to turn into something’s midnight snack than valuable members of the community. Now shoo little sheep. Run away.” He motioned with his free hand in a clear dismissal. 

“You can’t talk to us like that, loser.” Harmony snapped, he high-pitched voice grating on Xander already pounding headache. 

“Why? Do you need smaller words to understand?”

“You…”

The door to the office opened stalling whatever the goon squad members planned on saying or, more likely, doing. 

“Are we interrupting?” Sam’s gentle voice had several of the girls in the group swooning, hearts literally popping up in their eyes. 

“No of course not.” Harmony took over. “We were just putting this loser in his place. Are you new here? I can show you around and introduce you to all of the right people.”

“That so?” Dean raised a brow. He remembered her type, dumb and petty. There was no way she led this little group. Eying the jocks up he snorted at their stereotypical posturing. “I think we know the right people. Besides little girl we’ve been out of high school for some time. Now I suggest you children run along and stop harassing our kid brother.” The last sentence had a glare added on for affect.

“Harris is your kid brother?” Larry repeated dumbly. 

“Yes he is. And we take exception to those that bother him.” Sam grinned, though his eyes had turned hard. 

Before any of the teens could respond a new voice joined in.

“You heard the man. Leave Xander alone.” 

The brothers turned to find a tall leggy brunette glowering at the other teens. Sam and Dean shared a look. This one definitely had control of the school. 

“Go on, move it.” Sure enough the others dispersed. Huffing in annoyance Cordilia turned towards Xander. “Dweeb.”

“Queen C. Thanks for dismissing your court.” Xander shot back just as easily, a real smile gracing his lips. 

“Yeah well, even I don’t kick someone when they’re down.” She snorted, her brown eyes watching him worriedly. “I heard a rumor you’re leaving town?”

“Yeah, my real dad and my brothers decided to let me tag along. Apparently it’s not safe here.” He grinned goofily. 

Cordilia rolled her eyes. “Duh. Understatement much.” She fidgeted for a moment, eyes still locked with Xander.

To the side Dean and Sam watched the by play fascinated. These two obviously had a history, and if they remembered the story correctly she was his ex-girlfriend. 

“Sorry I didn’t see you at the hospital, but… you know…”

“Yeah. I know.” Xander nodded in understanding. “You take care of yourself, Cordilia.”

“You too dweeb.” She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek before spinning away and sashayed down the hall much like a model. 

Dean let out a low whistle as he watched. “How you got her I will never know.”

Xander chuckled while Sam slapped his older sibling upside the head. 

Not too long after John stepped out closing the office door hard behind him. Turning to his sons he looked at Alex. “You’re right, he is a troll.”

They had almost made it to the car when someone called out to the young teen.

“Xander!” Turning they found a small redheaded girl running towards him with a blond following close by with another young man, his hair color a shocking blue. “What happened? Who are these people? Where are you going?”

“Willow.” Xander nodded. “Tony gave me one of his ‘specials’. These are my brothers and my father. And I’m leaving Sunnydale.”

“What? But you can’t leave! What about…you know what?”

“Slaying? Last I checked you guys kept pushing me to the side.” Xander responded dryly. “Buffy. Oz.” He nodded in greeting though his tone remained flat. “In any case, I’m a minor so I have to stay with one of my parents. Since mom decided to ditch the job, I’m going with my dad. Any other questions?”

Willow flinched at the tone he had used with her. Xander had never been so apathetic with her, and for a moment she considered the possibility of possession. However, his eyes were as clear as always, though no humor lurked within the brown depths.

“But…but… what about the mayor and Faith! We need you to help us…” He cut her off with a sharp bitter laugh.

“For what? To get snacks?” He bit back harshly. He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath before he continued. “Look, I’ve helped the past two years, yet you guys still think I’m nothing but a liability. So why should I stay? You guys think you can do it better without my help, fine. You’re getting the opportunity. Let’s hope the narrow minded views that often inflict this group don’t end the world.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Buffy screeched arms crossed angrily.

“It means that you guys refuse to see outside the ‘slayer’ box. There are other ways to handle the problems but you’re so focused on being ‘special girl’ that you forget the other options. For someone so against the council’s ‘traditional’ thinking, you sure conform to it unless it cuts into your shopping time.” Xander snapped back, his temper rising. It was rare to get him angry, mildly annoyed or irritated sure, angry not so much.

Sam wanted to intervene worried about his younger brother but Dean and surprisingly their father held him back. The two older Winchesters knew Alex needed to get this off his chest.

Buffy huffed. “I’m The Slayer! It’s my job to protect everyone not you!”

“No, you’re A slayer. You lost the main title when you died end of sophomore year. You remember that? I do, ‘cause hey, I was there. It was me that used CPR to bring you back. But you still died or else Kendra wouldn’t have been called.” He argued back, eyes flashing dangerously. “Then Kendra died. Remember that? You should it was during the time you’re boyfriend went psycho and you refused to do anything about him. But she’s still dead and guess what, another slayer was called. You remember Faith right? That means she’s the official Slayer.”

“Faith can’t be The Slayer! She killed some one! She’s bad!” The blonde shot back.

“It was friendly fire and you’re just as responsible!” She stepped back at the accusation. “Don’t kid yourself Buff. You were the one throwing the vamps to her. You were the one that didn’t check to make sure he was human. Yes, Faith stabbed him. Yes it was her blow that killed the guy. Yes she’s gone rogue. Why else would the council send their wet works team? They want the next Slayer called. And frankly I can’t blame her for going bad. After the way we all treated her? It’s not like she had the support system you do Buffy. Or did you forget the fact you have a loving mom and friends that actually care and help you out, or at least they try when you’re not on the special girl kick.” He leaned back breathing heavy trying to force away his anger. Once he got it under control he spoke quietly. “I helped you because it was the right thing to do, because you were my friend. I helped you because I didn’t want others to feel what I felt when Jesse died.” Off to the side Willow gasped, tears forming in her eyes. “And guess what, you don’t get to make decisions for me. If I want to continue fighting evil that’s my choice, not yours.”

He kept his gaze locked on hers slightly vindicated when she had to glance away. 

“Circumstances though have me leaving here, probably for good. And I can’t find it in myself to care. I do however hope that you guys can resolve this issue with the latest big bad without getting hurt or dead. And I hope that you have many long years ahead of you.” He looked at each of them in turn, ignoring the girls’ tears. “Do me a favor and stick to Rule One. Don’t die.”

Having said his peace Xander turned to his family to make his way to the car. He didn’t dare look back, too busy fighting the tears wanting to come out. They had been his life for what seemed like forever, but that chapter had closed. Now he had a new start with his father and brothers. Hopefully this one would turn out a bit better.


End file.
